


Time Heals Wounds Not Scars

by xxx_xxx_xxxxx (orphan_account)



Series: You're My Alpha [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Shuri, Flashbacks, Incest, M/M, Multi, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Peter Parker, Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Omegas Have Special Healing Powers, Parent/Child Incest, Ramonda Dies, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xxx_xxx_xxxxx
Summary: T'Challa is unconsciously terrorized and terrified by his heat. His heat had always been a horrifying blind few days out of the year. He hadn't ever had a good heat before, and his father only made it worse. He would bend him over and roughly do things to him that T'Challa hated. It was so forced that he could barely breathe. He'd cry for days on end after a heat with his father. As T'Challa got older, it only got worse, and even past age twenty-three, T'Challa was still being ripped apart by his stubborn, insensitive father. Abuse, in general, came with the token of secret heats. That was another thing--no one could know. If T'Challa dare even speak about it, his body became a punching bag for T'Chaka. In the end, the only way to stop it was to kill T'Chaka. But T'Challa made the mistake of believing if the death was by his own bare hands the mental turmoil would end: it only magnified.But T'Challa didn't have time to process it--it was kingdom, war, protect, treaty, Avengers. There was never time for him. When the Avengers drifted to Wakanda, leaving Bucky to spend his last moments in peace, T'Challa had to figure out the dying man, had to find out why he was dying, had to know how to stop it.(Read notes.)





	Time Heals Wounds Not Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Why? The Winter Soldier was different, wasn't afraid to snap at royalty, didn't care about the title or the clothes, didn't care about Wakanda's political past or present, didn't care about anything but the future and his good memories that he was more than willing to share with T'Challa.
> 
> But T'Challa wasn't interested in the good memories--the good memories weren't the reason why the man was dying. No, T'Challa would rather learn the bad memories...the why, how, where and when to Bucky's appearance in his homeland.

"Sir, I'm not asking much. But this is the most beautiful place in the world to him--" Steve Rogers started.

"He's been here before?" T'Challa couldn't help but ask.

"Under HYDRA's control...but he's different now..." Steve continued, but T'Challa finished, "...and dying...". Steve looked away. T'Challa sighed, glancing to the tired, weak man in a wheelchair that was talking to the one called Black Widow.

-

Bucky coughed harshly again, and Natasha eased the cup of water to him. "It won't let up..." he smiled softly, coughing again. Natasha forced a small smile as tears collected in her eyes. "Why'd it have to be you, Barnes?" she spoke seriously. Her voice cracked as she looked away from him. Bucky raised a trembling hand to hers that was placed on his knee. "Better me than you or Steve or Stark or anyone else," he forced out as he went into another startling coughing fit. Natasha shook her head, withdrawing her hand and running her hands through her hair. She couldn't break down in front of Bucky...she couldn't. The slow tears that fell down her face, however, betrayed her. "Hey...hey..." Bucky tried to comfort her, but he started coughing blood suddenly, causing Natasha to go into a complete fit, letting a screaming noise as she sobbed outwardly. Stark ran to Bucky's side with napkins, cleaning him up swiftly. Natasha covered her face, muffling her cries as blood trickled from the side of Bucky's slack jaw. He had fainted during the situation. Steve rushed over, ignoring T'Challa's look of confusion, and placed his fingers on the base of his neck, feeling for his pulse. Tears were starting to fill Steve's eyes. "Come on, Buck, come on. Can't give up on us now..." he whispered. Thunder plagued the skies as Thor appeared with Loki by his side. Thor went to sit beside Natasha, and Loki ran to Bruce, cuddling into his side while they watching Bucky patiently. They withdrew slowly from Bucky. He was gone.

Natasha's wailing filled the air again as she buried her face into Thor's chest. Steve fell back against Tony as Tony purred softly, gently numbing his senses and calming him. Bruce pet Loki's hair out of habit, shaking his head. T'Challa watched the despair and terror collect in the atmosphere. He remembered that once an omega was mated, he or she had up to six lives to give. An un-mated omega, however, had three lives to give in general. T'Challa had one life left to give. He knew that, when he gave up this last one, he would be weak and vulnerable, but in the short time he'd known them, T'Challa came to trust the Avengers. He trusted them to at least not kill him. He mentally thanked the gods that he had this life left over.

"Give him some space," T'Challa offered softly, "He'll need air." T'Challa paced over. T'Challa removed his overcoat and gently massaged Bucky's wrists. Every alpha and omega in the room sensed his Life Level, also known as an LL. "He won't be up to full health, but it should prolong his life-span. I can feel the reactions in his veins that caused this weakness; unfortunately, he has little time and no time for lab testing," T'Challa started, closing his eyes and focusing on Bucky's chest. 

Usually it took T'Challa at least fifteen minutes before he could find the dying heart. This time, however, the heart was golden, shining bright enough for him to snap his eyes open. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into very shocked emerald eyes. Bucky's breathing was a little easier, and he managed to say a full sentence without a cough fit behind it, "Thank you...so much." That was all T'Challa heard before he passed out.

-

Steve and Tony followed Shuri as she directed them, for the third time today, to the dining hall. Steve and Tony hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other ever since T'Challa renewed Bucky's heart. Steve had constantly been telling them all "I told you so" about Bucky actually having a penetrable heart. (The penetrable heart has known love, whereas the un-penetrable hasn't. And only the penetrable hearts can come back.)

But the funny thing about Steve and Tony's ironic handsy loving was that it wasn't only them using sex to celebrate--it was all the couples.

Thor and Natasha had been the most subtle--as subtle as an assassin and a 6'3" "bumbling idiot" (as Loki would describe him) can be--locking away into one of the guest bedrooms and keeping most of their clothes on.

Bruce and Loki were more feral with their reunion, which was assumed, since everyone could smell Loki's heat on him as soon as he walked into the room. 

T'Challa looked up from his soft conversation with Shuri about Bucky when he heard the whole dining room table crash to the floor. Shuri left his bedside to find Steve topping Tony on the floor in the middle of a crazed sex scene. Tony nearly went feral when he sensed her scent so she shut the door to give them privacy while they continued to go insane. "What was that?" T'Challa asked hoarsely, trying to get up. Shuri rushed to his side pushing him back down to the bed. "Tony and Steve are having sex in the dining room table--don't ask," Shuri already knew he would ask about  _in_ instead of  _on_. T'Challa laid back. "Where's our semi-permanent guest?" he asked softly.

"Resting, like you should be doing. You've both had a long day," Shuri responded gently, placing a cold cloth on his head. It was so relaxing to have someone take care of him instead of him running around doing things for himself. "Rest, brother. Rest," she coaxed. To him, it honestly felt like an amazing idea...to just rest...

* * *

When he woke, it was bright daylight in the room, but that wasn't his first shock. His first shock was seeing his guest in his wheelchair, hovering over T'Challa, gently stroking his hand. It was then, at this gentle waking, that T'Challa noticed the fearful, fitful night terrors that usually plagued him had not forced his awakening. T'Challa closed his eyes again as the man gently massaged his shoulders. T'Challa groaned softly and felt the gentle metal and flesh leave his skin. He heard the wheelchair move back a couple feet. As he slowly sat up sorely, he felt the man's eyes trained on him.  _Natural for an ex-assassin_ ,  as Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, told him. He assumed the man would be analyzing him deeply, deciding whether he was a threat or an ally. Then suddenly--

"Oh...I'm really sorry for the, uh, hanging around like a stalky creepy killer in your bedroom thing...but I kinda wanted breakfast, and the table's kinda destroyed, and everyone else is kinda worn out from their sex party last night..." the man trailed off, scratching his head. T'Challa chuckled, standing with his sheets wrapped around his waist. "What happened last night was a bit more than a sex party, my friend. Think of it as a celebration to the fact that you're alive," T'Challa offered.

-

Once dressed, T'Challa began to panic. There was a man, a superhuman soldier-turned-assassin, waiting for him in the hall. There was a man, terrified of life, waiting for breakfast. T'Challa steeled himself for the disaster he was about to walk into. "Your Highness!" someone alerted him. He opened the door. "Yes?" he answered. The servant gasped softly as she pointed to the guest, collapsed on the floor outside of his room. The man was convulsing with seizures and gasping in pain. "Get our medics, Ankalla. Alert them of a code red," T'Challa ordered, not showing his racing, pulsing panic. Ankalla disappeared down the hall, finding the human resource buttons engraved in the far wall. T'Challa dropped to his knees, gently placing his fingers on the temples of the sick man and analyzing him--something only the king of Wakanda could do.

_"The name's Barnes, kid. And you literally almost got chopped in half," the man shook hands with a teenage African-American male. The boy stared at him. "You just killed eight men in seven seconds..." the boy narrowed his eyes at the man, "Who are you, really?" The man's eyes darkened. "I'm an assassin with a plan...I should probably kill you now that you know," he smiled gently. The boy's eyes widened, but the man took two steps backwards and then turned around. Barnes' metal hand appeared and a knife flew through the boy's chest, dead centered on the heart._

_~_

_"Hey, put that down!" the one they called the Iron Man snapped. He was outside of his suit, and he seemed a lot smaller then. "What?" Barnes' mouth was already full of a sandwich.  
"How many times do I have to say don't eat my food?" the Iron Man growled. Barnes looked especially hurt and chastised for a few seconds before spitting the entire mouthful of sandwich back on his plate and disappearing at the first chance. _

_~_

_"Hold it still! We have this last injection to give it! G*******t! Hold the d**n thing still!" a man in a lab coat cried out. Barnes was thrashing, trying to get away. All he knew was that the doctors brought pain. His mind was too fragile to think too hard about anything else. "Sedate it! Sedate it!" one of the female doctors screamed as he tried to grab her throat. Another Winter Soldier was brought in to hold him down. She whispered soft words on repeat as if they were fed to her, but Barnes' unstable mind was already succumbing to the calm words: "Sleep, hush, it will be over soon...don't be afraid....sleep, hush, it will be over soon...don't be afraid....sleep..."_

T'Challa gasped out as he withdrew from Barnes' mind. He felt like vomiting. Barnes snapped awake, metal arm reaching for T'Challa's throat at 100 mph. 


End file.
